Diaries, Journals, and Other Personal Documents
by Cyrce Lives Again
Summary: Oooh. What's this? Max and Fang have diaries? And they write about their mutual unrequited love for each other? How interesting... Join Max and Fang as they go through their angsty teenage years through the perspective of their diaries- its fluffy and Faxy with a hint of bacon. C'mon! What're you waiting for!
1. Chapter 1

**Fang POV:**

Hey.

Do I just write in you like we're having a conversation?

This is so not manly. Whatever. Here goes…

Max is so beautiful. She doesn't even know it. How could she not know it? She is gorgeous.

She just walks around, and with every step she takes guys drop dead.

Literally.

And the truth is… I want to tell her.

But I can't. Because under this supposed "tough guy" demeanor, I'm truly a romantic.

I really am.

Come on, don't laugh.

It's rude.

What I want to do is take her for a moonlit flight and slow dance to the music of our hearts in a flawless serene meadow.

Then, I wanna dip her low and kiss her breath away.

But I can't. Because I'm too chicken. (haha a bit of bird humor. chicken... you get it? no...?)

Dammit, I'm pitiful.

My god! I'm writing in a diary! What self-respecting man writes in a frickin' DIARY!

Okay, Fang out.

For now.

God.

* * *

**Max POV:**

I don't know how to do this exactly, Diary.

Do I just write in you, or something?

Yeah... I guess I just write in you.

Well, the thing is, I need to tell someone how I feel.

I can't tell the Flock because that would be bad.

Ugh. I guess I'll just come right out with it.

I. Love. Fang.

There.

That wasn't so hard was it?

Actually, it was the single hardest thing I have ever done.

Ever.

You see it started a while ago.

He is, has, and I hope will always be there for me, ya know?

When I couldn't tell the Flock what was worrying me, I could tell Fang.

When I was in pain, I could tell Fang.

When I was sad, I could tell Fang.

And after awhile I started to love him, I guess.

And well, I want him to love me too.

But I'm like a sister to him.

The only love he feels for me is sibling love.

Completely platonic.

*Sigh*

I can't believe I kissed him.

I shouldn't have let my feelings show.

But, oh, that kiss was wonderful.

That's all for now.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys. So I found this saved on my computer. I must've written it years ago. It is very different from what I write now, but it is good for a laugh. I think it is set somewhere around the third book. I hope ya'll enjoy it. Drop me a review with what you think. I'll update regularly.**

**Xx Cyrce Lives Again **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fang POV:**

I'm going to do it, Diary.

I am going to ask Max out.

Gorgeous Max.

Beautiful Max.

Awe-inspiring Max with the wonderful melted chocolate brown eyes.

Max with the amazingly long, muscular, tan legs.

The one with the plump, full lips.

The love of my life.

Ehhemm. Yeah, anyways.

I'm gonna tell her she is beautiful- like she deserves.

Here's the plan.

I get some bacon. And by some, I mean, like 10 pounds.

And I'm gonna cook it. And then-get this- and THEN! I'm gonna give her the 10 pounds of delicious bacon and ask her out.

Good plan right, diary?

Right!

...

...

I'm screwed. I am so totally SCREWED!

God diary.

Why is life so hard?

Fang out.

* * *

**Max POV:**

I think that bacon is affecting every male in this Flock.

I just saw Fang cooking 10 freaking pounds of bacon!

What is he gonna do with 10 pounds of bacon!?

Whatever.

He still looked hot.

I mean, c'mon, domestic Fang.

Mmmmmmmm.

I mean that inky black hair?

Those deep gorgeous eyes.

That little half smile.

Like I said, mmmmmmm. I could just eat him up.

Yup, well… ehem.

Today, Ange picked up of me fantasizing about Fang- I think.

It was mortifying.

She kept making doe eyes at me and then bursting out laughing.

I don't even want to think about what she'll do with this information later.

That's it for now.

Max out.

* * *

**A/N**

**You can so tell that I was a bacon obsessed tween when I wrote this. I mean, I still love bacon, but _damn_.**

**Anyhoos. **

**Drop me a review, loves.**

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang POV:**

I didn't do it.

I. Am. A. Big. Frickin'. Wimp.

I suck.

I did make the bacon... but Iggy stole it.

What was I thinking? Of course Iggy stole it. Bacon is his Idol.

But anyways, back to my wimpage.

I mean she did kiss me once.

But that doesn't have to mean anything right?

I mean, at the time I was all beat up.

She probably felt pity for me.

And was afraid that I'd die.

And she wanted to let me at least have a kiss before I died.

But I didn't die.

And I love her.

So that one kiss that means so much to me... Probably means nothing to her.

I mean, I can't even speak in front of her. She probably thinks I'm an emotionless brick wall.

I need a new plan, diary.

Can you think of one?

No. Of course not, you're inanimate.

Dammit.

I have to think now.

Goodbye.

* * *

**A/N**

**Aww. Look. A baby chapter. Isn't it cute.**

**Hit me up, dolls.**

**Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fang POV:**

I still haven't come up with a plan.

But something worth mentioning happened today.

I don't know if you know this, but Iggy sometimes sleep talks/walks.

Today, I walked into the bathroom to find Iggy in the bathtub.

Asleep.

Sitting up.

Doing something, ah, shall we say… unmentionable?

Whilst panting "bacon".

I had my phone of course…so I filmed him.

And posted the video on my blog.

Then, Iggy woke up later to the sound of the Flock laughing their butts off.

So he walks in to the room where the Flock are all gathered around the computer.

And he hears someone panting "Bacon" over and over passionately.

So he asks who that weirdo is.

And then everyone looks at him and bursts out laughing.

Because that "weirdo" is Iggy, of course.

But, due to his obvious blindness, he couldn't see that.

Gazzy was able to stop laughing for a minute to ask the obvious question, " Iggy, what did you dream about last night."

Iggy didn't know what that had to do with anything so he flippantly said, "A supermodel dressed only in some flimsy strips of bacon. Why?"

This of course sent everyone into hysterical laughter and it was quite some time before everyone was able to gasp, "Iggy! That "weirdo" is you! *laughter* Fang filmed you dreaming!"

Yeah, well, he wasn't too happy about that.

He's pretty accurate for a blind dude.

He managed to get a punch or two in below the belt.

And that's what happened today.

Yup.

My life is weird, and it takes unwanted turns.

Fang out.

* * *

**Max POV:**

Yesterday was frickin' funny!

I mean the whole thing with bacon and Iggy.

Wait... You don't know what I'm talking about.

Well, yesterday, Fang filmed Iggy masturbating in the bathtub sexually panting "bacon" while 'sleeping'.

Fang posted his little film on his BLOG!

And you see... it got 600,000 hits in 1 hour.

HAHAHA.

I got to hear the rarely heard tones of Fang's laughter.

Music to my ears.

I coulda listened to it for days.

That is until I caught Angel looking at me and laughing her butt off.

And the embarassment continues.

If anyone found this diary I would die.

Speaking of.

I'm writing this is my closet.

In a locked room.

Under a blanket.

With invisible ink.

Nah, no invisible ink.

That would be going too far.

* * *

**A/N**

**And the fluff continues!**

**Whaddaya have to say, lovelies?**

**Lemme know in my review box, eh?**

**XXxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fang POV:**

Maybe I should just buy her roses.

Or Pansies.

Or Tulips?

Mums?

Uh tacky.

I am so unoriginal.

Pitiful, really.

But you still love me right Diary?

You have to, I created you.

Hey! Maybe I should clone max and have my way with the clone.

Except Max would kill me.

And then bring me back to life and kill me again.

Maybe I should just serenade her outside her window.

Shirtless.

Give her a fang cookie.

:D

Maybe not.

I'm going to go get some bacon.

I'm depressed.

Bacon makes the world better.

Fang out.

I guess.

*sigh*

* * *

**Max POV:**

I seem to be obsessing.

But who wouldn't obsess.

I mean they are _Fang's abs_.

He's got like a perfect 6 pack.

Drool worthy.

Ugh, I sound like a vapid schoolgirl.

Oh well….. _Fang's abs._

It seems I keep catching him without his shirt.

Not that I mind.

And not that I don't search for him around times when he would be shirtless…

I mean, seriously, I swoon.

Gosh.

I mean if its morning I poke my head in his room.

He sleeps without a shirt.

In these little black boxers.

*licks lips*

Oh my, did I actually just write *licks lips*?

It appears I did. Twice.

Oh well.

Max must tell truth.

And then when I make him mow the lawn.

He does that shirtless too.

Or when I dump something on him. By "accident".

Today was wonderful.

Much abness.

Max out.

* * *

**A/N**

**Fang is so lame, however, his abs may make up for it.**

**Chapters are going to continue to be short. **

**What can I say? I think this was my first story.**

**Review my pretties.**

**XXxx Goodnight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fang POV:**

I think angel has been reading my mind and relaying the info to max.

Well I was listening to depressing music in my room and thinking about how Max (my beloved) keeps dumping stuff on me.

Drinks.

Food.

Toilet bowl cleaner.

Anything.

And then I had the horrible thought that maybe Angel has been listening to my thoughts and telling Max all about them.

And Max must have thought that my hopes and dreams (mostly of her) were disgusting and thereby takes every chance she has to dump stuff on me to show her disapproval.

My life is over.

My darling finding out about my teenage hormone driven male fantasies?

I despair at the thought!

Wow look at the Fangster using big words.

Yeah, the Fangmeister is intelligent.

Or Maybe I can sneak some.

Or steal some of the supply that Iggy seems to always have on him.

Whatever the case.

Ttyl.

Or more like WTYL.

* * *

**Max POV:**

Have you noticed how much Bacon Fang and (particularly) Iggy have been eating?

I mean with Iggy, I expect it.

But with Fang?

It's odd.

I mean I walked into the kitchen a minute ago and there was Fang eating Bacon.

Chocolate covered Bacon.

I mean, I like me some chocolate covered Bacon myself, but really.

Do you know how much he was eating!?

He had a meat platter covered in it.

With 4 layers.

And he was all alone.

Dipping the Bacon into a chocolate fountain.

We don't own a chocolate fountain.

And yesterday, he had a bowl of something and was watching a movie.

I _assumed_ it was popcorn, but lo and behold when I walked into the room, the ginourmous bowl of the _supposed_ popcorn was revealed to be Bacon.

And these encounters have become commonplace these past few weeks.

I'm getting worried.

I mean, with Iggy its worse!

He sleeps with 6 pounds of **_RAW_** bacon.

And snuggles with it.

And he has a Bacon scented air freshener.

And he was drinking bacon tequila the other night.

You can be sure he was _punished_ for that.

I duct taped his nose to Gazzy's butt.

Mwhahaha.

I think he passed out some time ago.

Max out.

* * *

**A/N**

**More Bacon madness! Those boys are craycray.**

**Remember to review!**

**XXxx Love ya'll.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fang POV:**

I'm getting flabby.

Awful right?

It's that damn Bacon.

I only have a 4 pack now!

I have to do something about this.

In fact, I AM doing something about this.

As I write this I am doing crunches.

I'm on 2,106

2,107

2,108

2,109…

You get the point.

I'm starting to feel the burn.

Oh there is the 5th pack!

Let's see if we can get the 6th back!

*4 hours later*

12,697!

12,698

12,699

12,700

There it is!

My 6th pack!

At last.

Either I need to make 1,000 crunches my nightly routine or I have to cut down on the Bacon.

I'll take the crunches.

Why did I just do 12,700 crunches you ask?

Well I have to keep up appearances if I'm going to woo Max.

I really do have to come up with a plan.

Later.

* * *

**Max POV:**

So today I went for a solitary flight because Angel kept reading my mind when I was fantasizing about making out with fang. He has such lovely lips…

Ehemm. Yeah anyways, so I went for a flight.

And I came across this beautiful, perfect, clear, crystalline pond.

It practically begged to be swum in.

Is swum a word?

Anyhoos, so I wanted to swim in it.

Like that minute.

So I stripped (I don't exactly carry around a swimsuit everywhere I go, ya know?)

And then, seeing as I had stripped, I went swimming.

The water was _perfect_.

Cool and wonderfully smooth against my skin.

And then, as I was floating on the surface, Fang lands.

The Flock was worried about me cuz I was gone so long, so Fang came to look for me.

I was frickin' skinny dipping!

So you can imagine my embarrassment.

As soon as he saw me, his eyes got all wide and he just frickin' stared at me.

I _told_ him to avert his eyes.

Well more like I told him to get his effing pervy piggy eyes off me.

But avert sounds better.

Then he flew off as fast as his little wings could take him.

That was an awkward moment.

Gah.

…

Speaking of Fang….

He's been doing a ton of crunches or sit-ups or something every night. (gotta keep those abs sexy)

Or else he's doing something else that involves a lot of grunting.

Ew.

But, oh, if I could do something with him that would involve grunting…

Ahhh, anyways.

He saw me naked.

It didn't exactly happen that way in my dreams/hopes/fantasies…

But… I still find myself hoping that he liked what he saw.

Max out.

* * *

**A/N**

***disclaimer* You will not magically gets abs from doing extreme amounts of crunches for one night.**

**Pretend you like me and review, dolls.**

**XXxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fang POV:**

OH MY FREAKING HOLY MOTHER OF FRICKIN' GOD!

I JUST SAW MAX.

NAKED!

I mean she just fulfilled like every fantasy I've ever had, but my **god,** she is spitting mad.

No, not just spitting.

I'm afraid she's so mad that she'll cut off the family jewels.

*gulp*

That would not be good, and would put an end to all dreams of little Max/Fang babies.

Please, if there is any god/goddess up there please do not let her cut off my nuts!

I'm sorry I just used your name in vain, but the situation warranted it don't you think?

I wish I had had a camera.

Or a phone.

Or any type of video recording/ picture taking device.

Not that I need it.

I have a perfect memory, and can recall everything.

_Everything._

This is amazing.

I didn't know she had a birthmark right below her left breast.

Ahh, blackmail.

*evil smile*

Well, not ONLY blackmail.

There are many other benefits to this also.

Mmmm, many benefits.

Btw, I have decided to call you Journal now.

Much more macho than diary don't you think, Journal?

Yup, that's what I thought.

-Fang

* * *

**Max POV:**

Last I wrote I was in the humiliating circumstance where Fang had just seen me naked.

Which is made worse by the fact that we don't forget anything.

But don't you worry.

I got him to promise on his_ life _(something he knows all too well I can take) that he would not mention it, think about it, or pretty much say that it happened at all.

How did I accomplish this gargantuan task you may ask?

Well, I threatened him with the basics. Duct taped to Gazzy's butt, me cooking dinner for him forever, making him take Nudge shopping, playing board games with Angel without breaks. The works.

Well if that didn't scare him enough, as I was saying this I held a _very_ sharp knife and glanced meaningfully at his groin area.

I think he actually gulped.

Hilarious.

Embarrassing, but hilarious.

And while I was doing this I managed to block out all thoughts of his sexiness.

Score one for Max.

Plus, I found this awesome shirt at goodwill that says "I suck at usernames" on it.

So true, I play these really time consuming idiotic games on my Facebook account, (yes, I have a Facebook account, don't you?) and they always ask for name and they end up being Katie or Hannah***** not anything really cool.

Like Silver Shadow.

Or Fangsabsarenummy.

Okay maybe not that last one.

Yup, other than that, all I did was watch Avatar: The Last Airbender, not to be confused with that weird movie with the blue people.

And even though that show is awesome, nothing eventful happened today.

Max out.

* * *

**A/N**

***No offense intended towards any Katie or Hannahs who may be reading this**

**Review, or I'll duct tape you to Gazzy's butt.**

**XXxx Fangsabsarenummy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fang POV:**

So, Max didn't cut off anything important, and THAT DAY never happened.

Okay, _Journal_?

It never happened.

Now, I must get back on track, and plan ways to woo the gorgeous Maximum.

Btw, if you want to annoy her, just call her Maxie.

I think she doesn't like it because it sounds like Maxi Pad.

Which is perfectly reasonable, really.

Anyways, back to wooing her.

Maybe I should just go with plan A. (mentioned in chapter 1)

I mean, it's sort of tacky, but it's still romantic.

And, I do want to buy her roses.

And chocolates.

And kiss her.

I want it to be Valentines Day.

Wait. No I don't.

I want to be able to…

You know what? I don't know where I was going with that thought.

I think I will just ask her on a moonlit flight.

And have this little nook by a pond, with rose petals and expensive chocolates.

And then tell her how I feel about her.

And then, just kiss her breath away.

Unfortunately, I've been too scared to implement said plan up until this point.

Additionally, asking her _now_ might be less than helpful.

She might think I'm just asking her out because of what happened THAT DAY.

That would suck.

If she thinks I only like her for her body…

I don't.

I like her for her body, AND her brain, AND her personality, AND several other reasons I won't get into right now.

I just had a comforting thought, though.

If anyone finds this _Journal _they will have a hard time deciphering my chicken scrawl that I call handwriting.

Mwhahahah.

Not that there is anything particularly evil about that but I like to laugh evilly, and what with being Mr. Rock, I don't get to all that often.

WTYL

* * *

**A/N**

**Fang is such a spaz. Just get the girl some damn flowers and don't stress about it, son.**

**Agree with me in my review box.**

**P.S. I'm also revamping another of my old stories from my old account. It's the original Niggy pregnancy story(I wrote it before everyone started doing pregnancy fics), if you must know. Anyways, check it on my page.**

**XXxx Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fang POV:**

I did it.

I got Max flowers.

I know, I know. I've been obsessing about it for days.

But today, I went and got some red roses.

And de-thornified them.

And left them on Max's bed with a note that says "To Max, My love. -Your secret admirer."

I know, I wimped out.

But… I did finally get the nerve to actually get her flowers. You gotta give me some credit for that, at least.

Now she knows _someone_ in this house loves her.

I think she would deduce Iggy or me.

I hope she thinks it's from me.

I should have just signed it.

Maybe next time I will.

…

I know I said I'd cut down on the Bacon… but I need to go eat some now.

My cowardess is impressive.

I bought a little plug in grill for situations such as these.

And put it in my room, so I can cook my Bacon without worrying about it being stolen.

Plus, I can have some privacy so maybe Max won't notice me eating a ton of Bacon every time I'm depressed.

Which is every time I think about her.

So… pretty much every minute of every day.

It's a good thing I added 1,000-1,500 crunches every day/night.

Otherwise I would lose my abs.

And they are the best thing I have going for me, I think.

Must maintain the abs!

But I want Bacon!

-Fang

* * *

**Max POV:**

I think I'm being stalked.

And before you say some thing like "paranoid much", I'll have you know that _someone _left roses on my bed.

_Dethorned _roses.

The symbol of love at first sight. *

Except, no one in this charming house fell in love with me, especially "at first sight."

Which _must _mean I have a stalker.

Probably that dweeby kid I met at the market.

He looked like he could build a jet pack.

Cuz that's pretty much the only way to get up here if you don't have wings.

Unless…

He's crazy rich like my mum and has a helicopter.

But he didn't look particularly rich.

Or maybe it's the butcher.

But I doubt he would write, "To Max, My love- Your secret admirer" on it.

Seeing as I never told him my name.

In fact I didn't tell _anyone_ my name.

Which mean I don't have a stalker?

Whew.

It means I've been pranked by someone in this house.

And once I find out who did it, I'm gonna kill them.

Preferably with my bare hands.

Max out.

* * *

**A/n**

***According to the internet- I checked. Look it up.**

**Misunderstandings galore! Heehee.**

**XXxx Review or I'll tell Max that your are the prankster.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fang POV:**

So my romantic rose gesture backfired.

I was trying to tell Max subtly that I've loved her since the moment I met her, but now she thinks they are either from a stalker or she was pranked.

And the worst thing is I can't tell her they are from me now.

Because she threatened that if she ever found out who "pranked her" and gave her the roses, she would kill them slowly, painfully, and with great pleasure.

I like that my beloved can kick butt.

But that doesn't mean I want her to kick _my _butt.

In fact, I'd like my butt to stay safe, thank you very much.

It's yet another tool that I can use on the ladies. I.e. Max.

I like to think my tight glutes are stare worthy.

Because I've caught Max staring at my butt.

So, either she thinks my butt is hot, or I have some gross stain on my pants.

I like to think of it as the former.

For some reason Max hates redheads.

So I flirt with them and whatnot to make her jealous.

I don't know if it's working.

I wish I could read her mind.

You know, like Angel.

But then I might learn some things I don't want to know.

Like she hates me, and adores some other dude.

That would suck.

You know what? I don't want to read her mind.

-Fang

* * *

**Max POV:**

Maybe I should make a move on Fang.

I mean, I don't see _him_ making one.

Maybe he's shy.

*snorts*

Riiiiight.

Fang?

Shy?

Never.

Or… maybe he just doesn't like you, therefore, no moves.-Diary

Ever think of that Max? -Diary

Of course I have you stupid diary!-Max

There is no need for you to talk to me in that condescending tone young lady! –Diary

Okay! That's it! I'm taking away your ability to talk! You're a _diary._ Diaries aren't supposed to talk. And you know why!? So they can't tell your secrets! What do you have to say to that you **_FRICKIN' DIARY!?_**

*crickets chirp*

Max: 1

Diary: 0. Nada. Zip.

Ehemmm.

So yeah, maybe I should make move on Fang.

But he might be biased, ya know, cuz of the incident?

What incident you may ask?

THE INCIDENT!

Gosh, you would think it was common sense to start from the _beginning_ of the diary.

Obviously not.

Hmmmm.

So Max make move.

Max make no move.

Yes.

No.

God. I fell like I'm playing that 'He loves me, He loves me not' game.

Maybe because I am, sort of…..

I'm confused.

Max out.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm a bit worried about Max. Arguing with inanimate objects is a baaad sign.**

**Review, or I'll dye your hair red and sic Max on you.**

**XXxx Love~love.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Max POV:**

I think that the easiest way to explain what just happened is with a flashback. Buckle you seatbelt, Diary. It's going to be a bumpy ride.

_I march into Fang's room._

_The look in my eyes must have been crazy and/or scary because his eyes widened quite perceptibly._

_I stride up to him._

_Take a fistful of his shirt._

_And kiss the living daylights out of him._

_I know, forward right? _

_But **god** this tension was just building up._

_And you know me, Queen of rash decisions._

_So, yeah, back to kissing Fang._

_It's amazing._

_Like perfect amazing._

_Fireworks and wedding bells amazing._

_Like, I never ever want to stop can this please go on forever, amazing._

_After the initial shock of me throwing myself at him (whoops), his arms wrap around me and guess what?_

**_He_**_ kisses **me** back…_

*end flashback*

So yeah that was a while ago.

After I realized he was kissing me back, I guess I…

Well, I freaked out.

And pretty much flew out of the house.

I am currently sitting on the edge of a cliff, however far away I managed to get with my (awesome) super-speed, writing in my lame diary (I.e. you stupid).

I can't believe I did that.

Not the kiss… but I don't know what happened there either.

No, the _running away_.

I can't believe I did that.

Maximum Ride does **not** under any circumstances, run away.

Except I just did.

I just ran away from the most perfect moment I have, and probably ever _will _have.

I am a stupid buttface.

But I can't go back now.

I'm just gonna sit here a while.

Max out.

* * *

**Fang POV:**

Holy crap.

Did that really just happen?

Bruised lips? Check.

Stretched shirt? Check.

Look of disbelief etched on my face? Check.

So, it did happen?

The moment that I've been dreaming of happened, and she _ran away._

Am I that bad of a kisser?

I mean it's not like I've had that much experience because I've been holding out for Max.

But what if my kissing skills suck?

What if they were the reason Max ran away?

I must have bad breath.

Lemme check.

Nope. Minty fresh.

Sores? Chapped, rough lips? Snaggle tooth?

No, no, and no.

Why then?

Was it because I hugged her?

That can't be why.

I mean she attacked me!

I thought she wanted a hug to go with that kiss.

Maybe my body wasn't adequate.

Love stinks.

And now I'm all depressed.

Bummer.

Well….. Bacon?

Yes, I think so.

-Fang

* * *

**A/N**

**Ohmygosh. Max made a move... and screwed it up. **

**At least she tried.**

**Reviews are love.**

**XXxx Laters.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Max POV:**

So last you heard I was on a cliff and never coming back, right?

Well, I stayed on that cliff until around two o'clock in the morning.

Upon which time I finally screwed up the courage to sneak into my room.

Imagine my surprise that nobody said anything when I got up in the morning.

Nobody.

_At all._

It was like it never happened.

And that's not what I want at all.

I want Fang and me to be together.

I want everyone to automatically think my name when Fang's is mentioned, and vice versa.

I want to gaze into Fang's eyes and never look away.

I want him to hold me and never let go.

But that won't happen now.

Because I _ran away._

Because I, Maximum Ride, was a coward.

Me, the supposed "emotionless" one, was scared.

Because I'm scared to love.

And I'm scared to be loved.

Because every time I've given my heart to someone, they have smashed it with a sledgehammer, fed it to starving lions, and dragged it 60 miles behind a pick-up truck.

And I love Fang.

That's the problem.

Max out.

* * *

**Fang POV:**

Today, to overcome my depression at Max's… well what was it exactly? Rejection? Yeah, that works about as well as anything. *embarrassingly unmanly sigh*

Anyways, to overcome my depression, I was looking up Bacon products.

There are a ton of Bacon products.

I think I am in Bacon heaven.

For example there are:

Bacon toothpicks. (For a nice after dinner Bacon taste.)

Bacon air fresheners. (That heavenly fume… anywhere, anytime.)

Bacon lube. (Bacon lube? Hmmm. Interesting.)

Bacon lip gloss. (Isn't that just Bacon grease?)

Squeez Bacon. (Like in a bottle. Like ketchup. Or catsup. Depending on how you spell it. I prefer ketchup.)

Bacon soap. (So you can rival Bacon in your scent.)

Bacon bandages. (So you can hide that disgusting flesh wound with the lovely sight of Bacon!)

Gummy Bacon. (The awesomeness of Bacon and gummy bears combined!)

Bacon gumballs. (So you can have that Bacon flavor in a small but delicious package!)

Bacon floss. (So even after you've minthasized you're mouth, you can still taste that scrumptious Bacon!)

I promise you the list goes on.

And on.

And on.

And on.

…

…

…

*several billion years later* (in the SpongeBob narrator voice)

Yup.

All this Bacon is cheering me up.

Max.

And all the cheer is gone.

-Fang

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh my. One fears that Fang's way of dealing with stress may give him a heart attack one day.**

***Beyoncé voice* If ya liked it, then you shoulda put a review in it. (The review box, that is.)**

**XXxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Max POV:**

Angel has been trying to cheer me up.

Emphasis on trying.

As in she's been trying to cheer me up by doing the things that cheer _her _up.

But she's seven, what do you expect?

Brain surgery?

Well, actually, the white coats were I think.

Didn't exactly work out.

Mwhaha.

But back to the point, she made me go to Build-A-Bear.

Which wasn't _too _bad.

But then she made me to go to other little girl wonderlands such as Claire's, Forever 21, Wetseal, Aberzombie (oh _excuse me _Aber**cr**ombie), Holla Steer (**sorry** Hollister. Gosh, what's with these names?)…. And several other stores which I blocked out due to the fact that they were too painful to remember.

By the time we were done I resembled some oversized doll.

Eugh.

I'm hiding now and blocking my thoughts to the best of my ability.

Shh…

_*girly evil laugh* Your best isn't enough! Mwhaha!_

*Gulp!*

She's got me.

With that unsettling thought…

Max out.

* * *

**Fang POV:**

Today, I am making a romantic picnic whilst Max is inexplicably shopping with angel.

There will be champagne, rose petals, crisp French bread, oysters… hehe.

Also cherries.

I've always wondered who the better kisser was.

Me or Max?

I guess we'll see tonight.

There will also be Bacon.

Of course.

What is a picnic without the delectable wiles of Bacon?

What indeed.

Then, after we have our little dinner, we shall _(look at me being all fancy)_ go flying in the beautiful night sky. _(Tonight is a full moon)_

And we shall alight in an ancient tree, and I shall kiss her with a passion that will take her breath away.

And we shall confess our unending love for each other to with great happiness and tears before flying off into the moonset holding hands.

Maybe not… but I'm hoping it will happen.

A bit unrealistic maybe…

I hear them coming through the door!

Hair combed? Check.

Unstained semi-nice black shirt? Check.

Pants! Check. Whew.

I'm ready.

I think I may barf.

-Fang.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well... at least Angel tried, right?**

**Yeah...**

**Review or you'll be the next target for Angel to "cheer up".**

**XXxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Max POV:**

* * *

I, can't-

I don't know wha-

The only way I can explain today is through a memory.

_*flashback*_

I open the door to find a slightly crazed, nervous looking Fang.

Immediately, Angel starts giggling and Fang shoots her a glare.

What's going on?

Angel gives Fang a wicked smile and skips away.

I raise one eyebrow questionably at Fang and he gulps.

Fang doesn't gulp.

Then, get this, he _stutters_, "Um, M-max, uh, I was ju-ust w-wondering if you wanted to, um go on a uhm picn-nic, w-with m-me? I understand if you don-n't want t-to, I m-mean if I suck at k-kissing and all…"

He trails off when he sees my mouth hanging open as I blush and whisper, "Yeah, sure Fang."

He grins, looking relieved.

Wait… Fang grinned?

He grinned. Mmmm… butterflies.

Butterflies? Oh, jeez.

He takes my hand and says, "It's just a short flight away."

Dazed I ask, "What's a short flight away?"

Fang smirks and states, "The picnic?"

"Oh, right."

Boy, am I _ever_ a goner.

We fly threeish miles or so before Fang takes a blindfold out and murmurs, "Do you trust me, Max?"

I nod mutely and he gently blindfolds me. Then, he proceeds to carry me bridal style the rest of the way to our destination.

Once there, he unties the blindfold and I gasp.

He has made a beautiful, romantic, _perfect… _date?

Cheesy, yes. But still pretty damn perfect.

He tenderly sits me down and feeds me delicious bread, fruit, and most importantly _chocolate chip cookies_ while we sip on our _champagne_.

Trust Fang to know that the way to my heart is through my stomach.

Fang smirks as he hands me a cherry stem and grabs one for himself.

Well, well.

Challenge accepted Fnick.

A couple hilarious minutes later, and I have learned three things. One, it takes me three minutes to tie a cherry stem in a knot with my tongue. Two, I am faster at tying knots in cherry stems with my tongue than Fang. And three, we must suck at kissing because it took us so long to tie said knots.

Fang then cleans up the vestiges of out picnic. Then, he asks me something in that dreamy, deep, sexy, _knee_-_wobbling_ voice…

Ehemmm, yeah, anyways, he asks if I want to go for a night flight with him.

Nodding quickly, embarrassed at my swooniness, I jump up into the air and pour on the speed, before realizing he can't fly as fast as me.

Ha.

I wait impatiently for him to reach me, but then he takes my hand in his and all my impatience drains away.

Staring into my eyes, he lets his normal wall down and lets me see all of his emotions.

He lets me see that he is nervous.

And that he... that he **_loves_** me.

Fang loves **_me._**

Me.

Maximum Ride.

He loves me.

I would do a little happy dance, but I seem to be unable to do anything but flap my wings.

Then, he flies closer to me.

Our wings beat in perfect synchronization.

He gently takes my head and cradles it in his hands before kissing me softly.

And, _oh,_ I want more.

**Now.**

My fingers curl themselves into his hair as I pull his face closer to mine and the kiss becomes something desperate.

We drift downwards to the grass and lie down on it, itching to get closer together.

He straddles me and I gasp and pull him down to me.

Our tongues fight violently within our mouths, and I roll over so I'm on top of him.

We make-out until the first rays of sunlight begin to wash over us.

We pull apart surprised, and Fang murmurs roughly, "Well that was something."

"Mhmm."

_*end flashback*_

Max out.

* * *

**A/N**

***blushes**

***looks at readers***

***blushes some more***

**P-pl-please r-review.**

**XXxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fang POV:**

Marvelous.

Amazing.

Spectacular.

Fabulous.

Splendid.

Superb.

_Perfect._

Last night was perfect.

Everything pretty much went as planned.

By pretty much, I mean all but the alighting on an ancient tree and flying into the moonlight holding hands.

Because we made out in frickin' mid-air instead.

While we were _flying_.

AHH!

And the only reason we didn't fly off into the moonlight was because we were still kissing when the sun started to rise.

We did however fly off into the _sunrise_ holding hands.

I could even tolerate Angel and Nudge's giggling along with Iggy's lewd comments this morning because I was/am on such a happy buzz that I didn't/don't care.

I mean, _God_! I kissed Max!

The beautiful, pretty, gorgeous, stunning, breath-taking, jaw-dropping, dazzling, spectacular, striking… Maximum Ride.

At breakfast this morning she gave me this little smile that was for me alone, and my knees actually buckled.

Much to her amusement I might add.

Every time she looks at me I feel my heart flutter and my stomach somersault.

What am I gonna do with myself?

I guess I don't really need to write in you anymore, huh?

I finally got up the nerve to make my move and it worked.

No more need to agonize about my unrequited loves…

So… this is it, yeah?

Nice knowing ya.

-Fang out forever

* * *

**Max POV:**

Heeey, Diary.

It's been awhile, huh?

About 10 years?

Yeah…

I stopped writing in you so many years ago when Fang and I _finally_ got together. Reading over you, it all seems so silly now.

All that fuss and it turns out we both were pining after each other anyways. Jeez.

Just as a side note, Fang is _still_ eating massive amounts of Bacon. Ah, you've noticed the capital B. Fang let me on the secret a looong time ago.

I have absolutely no idea how he stays in shape so well. (Actually, I do. I just pretend I don't know about his crazy workouts so he doesn't get embarrassed. So cute.)

You must be wondering why I decided to write to you once more after all this time.

Well… gosh, how do I go about writing this…

Guess I'll just blurt it out? Yeah? Okay.

Fang asked me to marry him.

Finally.

After all these years he _finally_ was able to work up the nerve to ask me.

Guess some things never change, eh Diary?

As for me, I knew that I wanted to marry him less than a year after we started dating.

I guess that saying about guys being slow has some truth to it after all.

It seems kind of silly, but I feel like you are one the reasons we got together in the first place so I thought you should be one of the first to know.

So.

Yeah.

I never really said goodbye last time. I just kinda left you, huh?

Well, Diary. This is goodbye—for good this time.

Thank you.

Max out.

* * *

**A/N**

**It's over, guys.**

**This was never supposed to be a long fic.**

**It was short and sweet and filled to the brim with Bacon.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you for reading all this time.**

**Review as a parting gift to me, eh?**

**XXxx Cyrce Lives Again**


End file.
